Co by było gdyby?
by Chandniwrc
Summary: Zbiór rozważań/pseudo-opowiadań do spoilerów odcinka NCIS 9x14. Na podstawie pomysłów fanów z fanpagu na Facebooku .pl opracowała Chandni.
1. Jethro Gibbs

**_A/N: Zbiór rozważań/pseudo-opowiadań do spoilerów odcinka NCIS 9x14. Na podstawie pomysłów fanów z fanpagu na Facebooku .pl opracowała Chandni._**

* * *

><p><strong>Co by było, gdyby...?<strong>

**Część 1 - Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

Co by było, gdyby...?  
>Co by było, gdyby Shannon i Kelly Gibbs nie zostały zamordowane?<br>Odpowiedź zdaje się być banalnie prosta na pierwszy rzut oka.  
>Zapewne Jethro Gibbs pozostałby w wojsku do swojej emerytury a potem... potem by po prostu na nią przeszedł. No ale szczerze, wyobrażacie sobie Gibbsa siedzącego na emeryturze w ciepłych kapciuchach przy kominku z gazetą w ręce?<br>Odpowiedź brzmi - NIE!

Nasz Srebrnowłosy Lis najpewniej wstąpiłby do NCIS by czymś się zająć, bo bezczynne siedzenie nie należy przecież do jego natury.  
>Zatem, gdyby Shannon nie zginęła, oboje z Jethro mieliby jeszcze syna, młodszego od Kell o osiem lat.<br>A Kelly?  
>Kelly zapewne poszłaby na weterynarię i siała postrach na uczelni swą upartością i bystrością. Natomiast Jethro sprawdzałby dokładnie każdego chłopaka, z którym by się umawiała, grożąc iż jeśli jego małej córeczce spadnie chociaż jeden włos z głowy, powyrywa im nogi z tyłków, obedrze ze skóry a ich zwłok nikt nigdy nie odnajdzie.<br>A w weekendy całą rodziną wybieraliby się na rejsy łodzią zbudowaną rzecz jasna przez samego Gibbsa.

Ale, co by było gdyby Jethro nie odszedł z wojska? Bo przecież jest taka opcja.  
>Co by było, gdyby to Shannon któregoś pięknego poranka otworzyła drzwi od ich domu by przywitać ubranych w galowe mundury wojskowych, by tylko otrzymać przerażającą wiadomość, że jej maż zginął na froncie?<p>

Czy ktoś jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie miłego Gibbsa? Szczęśliwego męża, troskliwego ojca, doskonałego śledczego agencji rządowej?

Czy, gdyby Shannon i Kelly żyły Jethro byłby innym człowiekiem? Zapewne tak, ale czy podjąłby decyzje jakie podjął?  
>I tu pojawiają się komplikacje.<br>Czy Jethro zgodziłby się na tajne misje w Europie z Jenny Shapard, gdyby Shannon żyła? Czy spotkałby i zatrudnił Tony'ego DiNozzo wiedząc iż ten najprawdopodobniej będzie uderzał do jego córki? Jak w takim bądź razie traktowałby Abby Sciuto?

Czy zaproponowałby pracę Kete Todd? I co byłoby, gdyby Kate nigdy nie zginęła przez Ariego, a Ziva nie dołączyła do zespołu?

A przede wszystkim - czy jego zasady by istniały i w jakiej formie?  
>Czy Gibbs traktowałby swoich współpracowników jak własne dzieci?<br>Możliwe.  
>Tak samo możliwe jest iż każdego piątkowego wieczoru, zaraz po rozwiązaniu sprawy przychodziliby do domu Gibbs'ów na kolację. Kally razem z Abby byłyby najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Kelly zapewne droczyłaby się i flirtowała z Tonym, chociaż dobrze by wiedziała iż ten jest żonaty. Shannon z Kate rozmawiały by na temat zakupów, lekcji samoobrony i wymieniałyby się przepisami. Syn Gibbs'ów chodziłby na mecze z Tonym a z Timem długimi godzinami grał w gry online. Natomiast Ducky siedziałby opowiadając Geraldowi jedną z historyjek, no bo przecież, gdyby Ari się nie pojawił to Gerald pozostałby jako zastępca doktora Mallarda, a Palmer nigdy by się nie pojawił w agencji.<p>

Zadajmy sobie jednak najważniejsze pytanie - czy byłby to Gibbs jakiego dobrze znamy i kochamy?


	2. Anthony DiNozzo

**Co by było, gdyby...?**

**Część 2 - Anthony D. DiNozzo**

Co by było, gdyby Anthony DiNozzo nie poznał Gibbsa i nie wstąpił do NCIS? Od razu nasuwa nam się po prostu fakt iż dalej siedziałby na komisariacie - kolejnym już w swojej karierze. A znając jego szczęście do kobiet dalej byłby singlem, albo rozwodnikiem. Zapewne Wendy by z nim długo nie wytrzymała. Zatem jakieś małe DiNozziątka biegałyby mu po małej kawalerce co weekend i przypominały mu o lecących latach.

Ale mógłby iść ulicą, przykładowo wracając z pracy do domu, i o mały włos mógłby być potrącony przez pędzący przez szalonego kierowcę samochód. I na dodatek jeszcze pewnie zostałby przy tym opieprzony, by nauczył się chodzić po drodze. I dopiero wtedy okazało by sie, że jest to Ziva - oficer Mossadu.

Gdyby Tony nie wstąpił do NCIS zapewne siedziałby z nudów po ciężkiej nocy z dzieciaczkami i grał w grę z kolesiem o śmiesznej ksywce 'Król Elfów'.

Jednak jak się tak bardziej zagłębimy w temat to Tony równie dobrze mógłby rzucić robotę w Baltimore i zostałby prawdziwym włoskim żigolakiem przenoszącym meble.

Ale istnieje i taka możliwość, że jednak Tony wstąpiłby do NCIS. Zostałby agentem Gibbsa, byłby wzorcowym mężem Wendy i doczekali by się nawet dziecka.  
>Jaki byłby ten Tony DiNozzo?<br>Czy dalej sypałby żartami i robiłby głupie kawały, czy byłby odpowiedzialnym agentem? Jak to wpływałoby na dynamikę całego zespołu?

Stateczny Tony, religijna Kate, bojaźliwy Tim oraz powściągliwy i małomówny Gibbs – czy taki team miałby szansę przetrwania?

Co by było, gdyby Tony nie otworzył koperty z proszkiem dżumy płucnej? Jego płuca nie byłyby pokaleczone, nie musiałby tak cierpieć ale jeśli wziąłby udział w akcji związanej z Żabą i jego samochód by spłoną... Nie wiedzielibyśmy, że żyje dopóki by nie wrócił. Ale w takim bądź wypadku - będąc żonatym - zgodziłby się na tę misję?  
>Co by było, gdyby Gibbs nie wyjechał do Meksyku a Dyrektor Shepard zaoferowałaby Tony'emu Rotę? Czy przyjąłby tę ofertę i wraz z rodziną się przeprowadził?<br>Jakie byłyby jego relacje z resztą zespołu?

Może gdyby rodzina Gibbsa żyła to obie rodziny razem by się spotykały na niedzielnych spacerach i obiadach. A wujek Tim, ciocie Kate i Ziva oraz dziadek Ducky towarzyszyli im.

Ale istnieje kolejna możliwość w przypadku Anthony'ego DiNozzo. Co by było, gdyby Brad Pitt – lekarz, nie aktor – nie złamałby Tony'emu nogi podczas gry?  
>Czy w chwili obecnej Anthony D. DiNozzo byłby światowej sławy sportowcem?<p>

Zadajmy sobie jednak najważniejsze pytanie - czy byłby to Tony jakiego dobrze znamy i kochamy?


End file.
